


City of Final Pleasures

by Kinoink



Series: Tales from Ishgard and Beyond [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Black Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Eulmore, F/M, Major Spoilers, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mistress Theva, Mystel, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reunion, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoink/pseuds/Kinoink
Summary: Being pulled to the First by the Crystal Exarch, following behind her friends. Gi'ntana will stand and answer the call with not one, but two worlds on the line. However, she must make the biggest leap of all; entering and lasting within the City of Final Pleasures itself; Eulmore.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> There are major spoilers for the patch 5.0 content, this includes partially adlibbed to direct quotes from the cutscenes! Also, I did start writing this straight after I posted "Under the Cherry Blossom Tree" because I finished it after I finished playing through ShB. So writing this it's relatively still fresh for me!

The time of day was still not right, not right with the infernal Light that beamed through the sky. It was hard to tell if it be evening or dawn when she stirred, had she slept for a bell? Several? Gi’ntana reached out to push open the windows to the suite of the Pendants the Exarch had been kind enough to provide for her what was bound to be a lengthy stay. She stared out to the sky, there were clouds, still the shifting shades of yellows, golds, and whites, beaming through like a saber. After her arrival and short tour of the Crystarium, the Crystal Exarch who had called not only the Scions (by a godsdamned mistake), but herself, he had suggested she get some rest after taking in the information she could at most absorb. Then there was Ardbert who had visited her in his ghostly visage before she had gone to sleep.

_ ‘This world has had its fill of heroes…’ _

Sliding her hand along the metal siding of the windows the mere adventurer (since calling herself Warrior of Light would be a mistake here) would slowly shut them until she clicked the lock, windows blocking out the Light. She would prove to him that while a world like this could have had its fill for heroes that there could still be a hope to glisten. No matter what that cost would come to. As the orchestrion was playing on the tabletop by a dining table set for more than just herself a gentle tune, her head was still going over what the Crystal Exarch had informed of her thus far as she reached to the armoire and removed the pile of clothes, setting them on top. A final request she had from Ser Aymeric and Lucia before she was to make her journey here luckily she had come with it, her thumb rubbed fondly over the black choker that soon settled on the vanity. There was no Ishgard here and it was best to settle incognito.

_ “Your fellow Scions are indeed here in the First. Their arrival however, was not as recent as you may imagine. Here, time flows at a different pace from that of the Source…” _

Gi’ntana would settle herself down at the mirror, staring into it and paused when she noticed there was a small array of shadows for her eyes. As if the Crystal Exarch knew her...and it made her ears flatten a little bit. She felt as if she had been watched for some time, but there was still this...feeling of familiarity as if she had known him somehow. Shaking her head she would pull out one of the containers and examined the colors.

_ “A day in your homeworld could account for a year here in the First. That being said you needn’t concern yourself with the passage of time as it appears the First and the Source are meeting a near-equivalence.” _

She had found a color of crystal blue and a darker shade and she closed her right eye and started to silently dab a little of the lightest blue first with a finger, recalling where she had previously lay the red before she had it washed away. It felt unnerving to be in a place that time and space itself was so different.

_ “To give you a better understanding of the passage where your friends settle. Urianger and Y’shtola have been here for the last three passing winters, Thancred at the most being five considering he had been the first to be brought here. However, the twins; our recent “arrivals” Alisaie and Alphinaud have only been here for one.” _

After adding the dark blue to light she would repeat the process until it was done, wiping her fingers off on a scrap of cloth, fingers starting to brush through her hair that had been let down. Parting a little she would split it into three sections and started to braid one side, a change of image felt as if it were sorely needed. Though in the back of her mind she almost wondered if it would be a shock to everyone. Hm, probably not Urianger or Y’shtola. However, the Crystal Exarch had posed once she was ready to depart on her next leg of her journey it was to rendevouz with the twins. Glancing over to the letters he had given to her and a map included she sighed softly, it was a hard pressed decision because the Leveilleurs meant more to her than she ever believed they would. One more than the other, but her heart cared deeply for Alisaie all the same.

Recreating the braid on the other side she would rejoin them into a ponytail, sliding them in seamlessly. While she was no aesthetician who could do much better, it would work for her needs. Then she approached the clothing and pick up the pants first, a muted grey-purple and she would slip them on as she thought about what the Exarch had made mention of her friends.

_ “While they are indeed here, it was a _ ** _fumbling_ ** _ hand of mine own that I did not pull them forth with entirety. Your friends do indeed possess corporeal bodies, but they are merely souls; ones you can touch...hear. They too feel the physical pain as if they were themselves, but their bodies in the Source will not come to harm if they are injured here.” _

As for their memories? This was the question she had asked. As far as the Exarch was to believe they were perfectly intact during the summoning. After all Urianger wouldn’t have been able to relay the prediction of the Calamity as he traveled if his memory had been damaged. He even told her that Alphinaud and Alisaie (after scolding her brother), both expressed passionate concern for her well-being considering where he had...tried to pull her for the fifth time during the heat of battle of an Ascian possessing Zenos’ body. It was best to put those concerns to rest, so Gi’ntana thought as she tugged on the black undershirt and then with a flourish would pull on the sleeveless coat of a deep blue with purple accents that were reminiscent of dragon wings, the crystals at the end of the tails sparkling in the light of the room, buttoning it up from navel to the high collar. Last she fit her fingers through the gloves that slid up to her upper arm and the boots to her knees, silver decoration clicking against the smooth stone floor.

Finally she would pick up the necklace that was sitting on top of the letters sliding it over her neck, the braided cord not touching her skin because of the collar, picking up the one letter that would take her travels to Kholusia first and set the other into her bag, strapping down the map as well. It had been a leather bag with what she figured was the symbol of the Scions emblazoned on the front, something she had asked to be created as something she could carry small things in for ease. Anything larger would state camping out for days.

“Are you heading out so soon, my dear sapling?” a high voice asked as she reached out to pick up the staff that was leaning up against the wall, blue crystals glisten like ice that would never melt. Glancing over she would see the pixie the Exarch had introduced her to during the tour, Feo Ul. “It feels like you only just arrived here!”

“There’s no time like the present to begin getting my hands dirty.” Gi’ntana replied and sighed as she reached over to grasp the black handle of the staff, fingers absently gripping tighter. “..Besides, I have friends that are waiting for me.” she smiled just a little at the pixie, showing she wasn’t mad, just...a bit serious right now. Her other hand would reach up and absently play with the gem around her neck.

“Ah, it must be the ones who gave you such a pretty trinket!” They would practically coo, fluttering over and lifting the stone into their palms. “The moment I saw it, I knew it to be my sapling’s most prized possession, something important! A bond that runs stronger than any magic can!” Feo Ul trilled making Gi’ntana’s cheeks turn a warm shade of red when the pixie released the stone to drop onto her chest to the flat back. “However, you are going out with one condition; if ever you need my help, call upon me, earnestly! While we pixies care little for the affairs of mortal men, I make a few exceptions for you my dear one.” They would explain to her raising a well manicured (and long) nail, making the Miqo’te (or in this land Mystel, which was still an adjustment) look towards the pixie and gave a small smile and a nod.

“You know I will. Oh...right…” she reached over and pulled over an envelope she had left on the table and held it out to Feo Ul, “I must ask that you deliver this to Cocomi.” It was a letter, for her to go out and do her best on the field and that anything she finds could be taken to Tataru or event sent to the Ala Mhigan front lines...in case supplies were sorely needed. Also, it would let her loving retainer know that she was well where she was. 

“I’d be more than happy to deliver this to her! Now, off you go my little sapling, and do your best!” Feo Ul told her before in a flash of light they would vanish from the suite, leaving Gi’ntana to breathe out softly, straighten her shoulders and start out the door...it was time to go to the rookery, to her adventure, to find herself closer to finding her friends while aiding not one world, but two.

***

Black wings beat in a slow up and down motion, wind tunneling all around and whipping her white hair around. While one who was used to riding chocobos, this was an interesting first time experience on an Amaro. The smell of salt as they flew over the ocean made her nose tingle a little bit, but at the loud ‘scree’ that the avian creature let out, Gi’ntana reached over to balance herself as she looked down for a moment, as they were lowering she could see much of the land and the beach made more of stone than sand start getting closer. However, as she looked ahead for a moment, it took a bit of squinting, but she saw what looked like a city, a structure familiar, but colors weren’t as visible with this Light. Perhaps she’d get a closer look after touching base with Alphinaud? Then her heart started to pick up a small pace that she hadn’t felt since that time in Kugane, it was something not akin to her adrenaline rushes or moments of fear. This really was her nerves starting up to become face to face with a boy she hadn’t seen awake and breathing (well he was breathing, but not awake) in ages.

Touching ground her boots scraped against stone, dismounting and looking around for a moment. This place...it was so quiet, so still, as if time was no longer a factor, waves though brushing on the shore made little sound, but as her ears twitched a little something did drift on the wind from far away...rather jovial music. T’was something she could not ascertain the source, sadly, reaching over to pet the amaro gently she rubbed the black feathers with her fingers before she would follow the directions her guide had given her.

Her search though soon would take her up to a small tavern, a scent touched her nose again and she closed her eyes as she walked, the staff at her side idly swinging by her side. It was definitely the scent of grains being grown, barley? The thought made her thirst, for however long she had been riding on the supposed short trip over, she should probably refill on water but at least something with the slightest touch of alcohol may soothe her nervousness.

As she reached for the door it opened with nary a squeak of hinges as she looked around a little bit. The tavern itself was not fully occupied other than a woman who was behind the counter, polishing off a mug only to look up as the light would spill in. “Ah, not often I get new customers ‘round here. What can I get ya dear? I got beer, and mead, but if you do not wish for spirits, there is water as well.”

“Mead, please.” the younger would reply with a small smile, but as they discussed the ways of payment, the elven woman sighed and shook her head. She mentioned it as on the house, but Gi’ntana refused to let something go undone, so she was tasked with clearing out the pests in the barley field. 

Though on return, with a mug of mead, it was a shame to inform her of a little...pest problem in one of the grain shacks, so here the mystel would sit in waiting silence, nursing the mug and on occasion taking a drink. The few patrons that would come in would leave with a few thanks, but little else like they were leaves on the wind; here one moment and gone the next. However, her ears would perk up as the sound of the doors opened and footsteps crossed the hardwood floor, her eyes widened a fraction...and by the Twelve she felt as if she were frozen to her seat.

***

It had not been long since Alphinaud had pocketed away the barley seeds he went to fetch for Mistress Theva. It was truly an easy task and one that would hopefully bring the elven woman’s business to boom again after all, a better harvest meant that more could be produced and thirsty throats with coin could come and refresh themselves from a long day. It was the least he could do, Theva had provided much for him during his first stays here in Kholusia, not to mention trying to pry information about the infamous city of Eulmore was finally starting to bear fruit. As the dirt crunched under his boots, his steady walk had started to slow down for a moment as his hand absently reached to his neckline, a gesture he could barely recall starting. His fingers were wishing to mess with something or was it something much more than that? Closing his eyes, his fingers absently gripped part of the knitted poncho that he had gotten during his time here in the First, from the Exarch, he could recall Alisaie’s voice so loud and clear despite the fact she had scolded him only a winter ago.

_ “You honestly have no idea how worried we were! Gi’ntana sure as all Hells acted as if she could handle it, but it doesn’t take a scholar to know that she would absently play with that stone, probably thinking about the possible dangers that you could have been met with entering the Empire!” Alisaie took a breath and tried to calm down, but a few tears had pricked the corners of her eyes as passion was getting the better of her. “...I was worried for the same thing, and...and when this whole... _ ** _summoning_ ** _ started happening...I prayed...prayed for so long that you were out of reach. Neither of us wished you to be taken away like Thancred, Urianger, and Y’shtola! Gods...we’re never letting you go off on your own again once we get back home, do you hear me?!” _

While some of the words still rang and gave his heart a pang, he knew that Alisaie was just as independent as he was, if not more so. She could go out on her own with sword in hand, fight in battle fiercely. He could be better of diplomatic situations in a room full of people, but during his time here, his skills had become better honed. He had begun to take more to healing with efforts for fighting if necessary. However, after she had taken her time to scold him, and reveal all the details of what happened before Alisaie had been pulled to the First, his mind had wandered when they finally had time alone together as they left the Ocular.

Like present, he would think of what he had left behind in the Source, more importantly it was who he had left behind. Gods, there wasn’t a day he could think of her parting words to him, her words of trust and belief in him, though her eyes would speak further volumes of worry for his safety. He had barely even begun to court Gi’ntana! More so they shared as many kisses and exchanged the softest words that he could count on one hand. It was frustrating and a little embarrassing, but the more he felt guilt worm its way into his stomach as if it were a ripe apple bright red and ready for harvest, only to come fester and stay. 

What if the Exarch’s summoning didn’t work any longer? What would happen if Black Rose had been fully developed during their absence? The Calamity could start before they could truly put a foothold in their work here! And...so much would be lost, their own lives, their home, the person all Scions held in the highest regard.

“Enough of that Alphinaud!” He finally scolded himself, shaking his head fiercely like a dog, reaching up to brush his bangs out of his face, breathing out slowly. Things will be fine, they had to be! They would be! With the Twelve as witnesses, he would make certain that every step of the way he would aid her whenever possible. He had to just believe the Crystal Exarch could summon her this time. As he would start making headway to Mistress Theva’s tavern, he saw something that gave him pause, he had something white streak through the open door of his destination.

A weasel? A giant white rat? He heard no shriek. But oh, little did he know that not many Mystel came with long white tails.

***

“How goes your business today, Mistress Theva?” Alphinaud asked, disrupting the elven woman from her work of counting inventory. The surprised look that crossed her features melted into a soft smile, arms crossing over her chest. With the sight of the young man in front of her it was at least a relief.

“Oh, frenetic. That’s neither here nor there, but look I’ve got a new customer.” She turned her head to the furthest table, “She was kind enough to clear out the pests from the barley fields in exchange for a drink. Don’t get much kindness like that nowadays.” Gi’ntana stood up from her chair, legs finally able to move and become unfrozen from her earlier position. Deep blue eyes met the pair of a ruby and sapphire, both wide, hearts suddenly lodged into throats. Alphinaud slowly smiled, unable to stop himself from feeling that overwhelming, bubbling, joy.

“...Tis good to see you, my friend…!” he told her, grabbing hold of his professionalism for the moment, turning to Theva and would set the barley seeds down on the counter in front of her. “The seeds as you requested. These should produce a much more promising harvest compared to the last.”

“What just like that?” Theva replied with wide eyes, but with a soft click of her tongue, she smiled softly, “Oh Alphinuad, you’re such a dear.” Walking to the end of the counter she would pick up a broom, “If you don’t mind watching the place while I’m gone, it’s best I go clean out the shacks before the pests move in.” As she left, Alphinaud bowed politely before looking to Gi’ntana, feeling that warmth of the sight of her filling his chest, stretching out to his limbs. Slowly he would approach the table in measured steps, not wanting to appear over-eager in presence of one who wouldn’t quite understand.

Gi’ntana though took her time to examine Alphinaud from the top of his head to his boots, gone was his more studious or even diplomatic clothing, replaced by a knitted blue poncho, a peek of a high necked sweater, a pair of simple brown colored trousers, knitted socks (she assumed) peeking out from fur lined black boots with very little lift to them. She was honestly floored because while the clothes were definitely much more different than what she had grown accustomed to, he himself had barely changed a bit...he kept his hair the same way as well as keeping the ear cuff. Actually the clothing choice had made him look quite cute and almost one with the common folk. Her eyes glanced over as the door opened and Theva would make her exit, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit tavern, taking in the sights of one another’s presence...but Alphinaud was always the one to break the silence first.

“It seems like an age since last we spoke. Not since the prisoner exchange in Doma. And Yotsuyu…” And their time together under that lone cherry blossom tree in Kugane, but they already knew it had been an age and a day since that time. “If you count the days I have spent here, it has been even longer for me. However, the time apart has only added the relief I feel seeing you here, safe and well.” His voice had started to fill with emotion then, he felt more than the relief, his fears that swelled had made his head spin were vanquished with her simple presence, his heart that ached started to ease into a dance to a tune that was not there. He could feel tears, that raw emotion he had pushed away, and he desperately tried to push them down all the more for the moment even as his eyes gazed over her. She was here, whole, and while appeared the same, she did seem different somehow, perhaps with a bigger sense of purpose.

“Me? Gods forfend, Alphinaud...I was more worried about you.” Gi’ntana managed out, obviously having found her voice as she chuckled slightly, rubbing the side of an eye with the heel of her gloved hand.

“Heh, Alisaie said the same thing...I never believed I’d get such a scolding from her.” Perhaps it was a bullet missed that Gi’ntana or Tataru hadn’t been the one scolding him instead. But staring at each other, they couldn’t help the laughs that came to the surface. Perhaps it was the peak of emotions, but now they were there alone, only a few ilms apart. Before the Source’s Warrior of Light could comprehend it, the one she knew as an Elezen would race across the wooden floor and the impact knocked the air out of her, even taking a step or two back. 

“A-Alphinaud?” she blinked, staring at him in surprise, but his arms were wrapped securely around her, squeezing her tight with a surprising bit of muscle she didn’t know he had.

“I missed you, dearly.” He whispered to where she could only hear it. His legs were shaking, he could feel the fabric of her coat silky smooth under his skin almost gliding a path under his fingertips as he embraced as tight as he could...as if trying to memorize the feeling for eternity. “...Not a day has gone by here in the First that I wasn’t thinking about you in my off hours.” He murmured a little louder, while his work provided a sufficient enough of distraction, nothing could quiet the torrent of his memories as he would stare up at the ceiling, lying in bed, trying to find rest that would never come for much longer. His body jerked slightly as he felt a hand placed upon his head to gently pet the top of the silken white locks. It was not unwelcome, but unexpected, a year gone by without anything similar and the return of it was jarring.

“I’m here now though, finally, if you ask me…” Gi’ntana replied to him, her hand was still petting his head until she would brush her fingers through the bangs when she could reach them. “I missed you too.” Sliding her hand down as she would speak she would reach to his cheek, thumb rubbing to his cheek gingerly almost wishing that she had taken off her gloves before hand. The gesture made him step back a little, Alphinaud looking up to her, though not as much as he used to back in the Source. For a moment they stood in silence, staring into the others’ eyes, but slowly they would start removing those last few ilms fully apart and lips would lightly brush against each other, albeit a little clumsy at first for the lack of actual “practice”. 

However, passion started to become a fuel to the fanning flames, though ears kept up for any sound of either Theva or another patron coming in, both desperate and clinging to each other as that kiss became deeper, Gi’ntana being pressed against the other side of the wall by the table and a drink long forgotten. Alphinaud surprised her for a second time as he was the one practically pinning her to the wall with palms pressed on either side of her body, but she would manage to slide her hands up to hold fast to the back of his head, fingers finding some purchase to his hair. _ ‘Gods, had he always been this strong?’ _ He had proved a similar strength back in Kugane, so maybe it only showed when it proved to benefit him? Maybe she was simply...just weaker to his advances. The questions faded as her mind reeled and they finally parted away almost gulping in air like they had been drowning. “Gods, I really love you…” the mystel breathed out and gave a slightly breathless chuckle as Alphinaud bowed his head, trying to catch his own, her grip long since released to settle on his shoulders.

“Th-The feeling is mutual...of course.” he spoke and slowly his arms lowered to settle back down at his sides. His cheeks had turned sanguine just like hers, spreading across from face to the tips of his ears. Really though, he had thought of it on his return to the Rising Stones, the battle won, Black Rose no more for the moment, making a display to his fellow Scions, but this would have to do for that passionate return he had been aching for. 

When he had managed to get enough air into his lungs again, and the passion from earlier had lessened down to glowing embers he finally got a real good look at her. For the most part she looked the same as always, but he finally clicked some pieces into place. “Your garb...you wore that during the final battle of Nidhogg, but I thought it destroyed mostly to flames…” It was a ensemble both sophisticated and mature, it gave her almost the same elegance as Shiva. As he moved over a little, he finally noticed not one but two braids sliding to her usual ponytail. “...And it seems you’ve changed your hair a little…”

“It was a special request. Lucia and Ser Aymeric were happy to provide it...despite the war going on.” Her fingers would absently play with her hair a little bit, thinking about the way she had done her hair, if only they were the most minute of changes. “...Yeah...I believed a little change was in order, but it’s not a lot.” she chuckled nervously, compliments she would always be showered with but never sure how to react to them. Absently, her hand would drop and instead would play with the necklace lightly, thumb rubbing over the smooth surface. Alphinaud didn’t miss it, and he realized that it was that same gesture he had felt on impulses when he was nervous or thinking too much...something he not carried, but she still did...and it was a relief. “But what about you? I daresay you have gotten a few ilms taller while you’ve been here. You barely have a lift to your boot!”

“And here I was giving you compliments out of love, yet you choose to comment about my height. Honestly, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were spending too much time with Krile.” Alphinaud feigned displeasure, but the small smile would always give him away. “Really though, you look as beautiful as you did back in Coerthas.”

“Oh, were you saying I wasn’t beautiful before then?” Gi’ntana fired right back, smirking. Silence fell, until she watched the young man start to chuckle, trying so hard to contain it, but by the Gods he couldn’t resist as the laughter came out fullbore again. Once more, she joined in, the relief flooding through them, temporarily giving them that ease. It was until their ribs ached did he was first to recover.

“Come, let’s have a seat. You must tell me everything that happened before you came here to the First.”

Time would pass, and they would talk on subjects light and heavy, but as the situation itself began to grow dire and important, the mood would shift too. It had gone from jovial young loves enjoying a laugh and a loving embrace, to who they were at heart; heroes no matter how big or small the stride was for their journey. From the Black Rose, to the Calamity, and plans in order to try and prevent it. Alphinaud really had changed as Gi’ntana listened to him as he spoke with passion about not sitting idly by, refusing to let people in this world be slaughtered by beasts of pure instinct. “It’s what brought me to the gates of Eulmore. While ignoring its pretensions as a “capital city” to what remains of the world, it is nonetheless a center of power and authority. It would be in our best interest to begin our search for a solution there...” He paused as his fingers would absently play with the fringe of his clothing, eyes closed for a moment, then looked to her with a look of determination. “What say you? Are you up for another adventure?” _ ‘With me?’ _ He wanted to add, but he could feel once their eyes lock, there was no need to tack on that last question.

Gi’ntana would stand up and lightly punched a fist into her palm, a sure sign that she was fully motivated now. “I thought I’d never hear you ask that. Whether to the depths of the seven hells or the highest heavens, I’ll follow wherever you are in need of me.” Really she had been quite excited to take to the road again with Alphinaud. They hadn’t been on a journey truly together since Coerthas, this was going to be refreshing for the land before them was brand new, and the threat all the more serious.

That confidence was quite influential indeed, no small wonder how the Source’s Warrior of Light had always managed to rally many an ally to her side. This time though, Alphinaud was determined not to stand behind any longer, watching her back and eclipsed in her shadow. It was their time to reignite together, as those of equal standing.

When Mistress Theva returned, they would exchange farewells with promises of returning at their earliest convenience, and in return they had been given supplies such as a pack in case they would be camping for some time, and simple foodstuffs to get by. It wasn’t much, but they would make do, for they did not wish to take too much from struggling people. Reaching out they would place a palm on the double doors; one each and looking to each other once more would nod before they would push them outward. Bright primordial light leaked through, almost mere silhouettes as they stepped out together with a purpose.


	2. Eulmore: The Final Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud finally sets his plan into action, minus a few set backs. Gi'ntana ever following him onward, is ready to turn tail, feeling the discomfort that the city was impressing upon her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boy. I think this is probably the longest chapter to date. I'll be honest, it was a lot of fun and I had to debate a lot on how to actually go about this chapter. So I infused or tried to of scripted and unscripted quest and cut scene moments. Some of the non-voiced ones were difficult to recall, so I had to compress them. Eulmore in a way had a lot to work with and sometimes not. I tried my best, even if the pacing can change from time to time.
> 
> Also, major spoilers still lie ahead for 5.0 if you haven't gotten to ShB so read at your own risk!

Ever since the arrival to Gate Town the air just didn’t feel right. Besides the downtrodden homes, people living on very little to where she would make sure the rations Theva had given them were tucked away deeper into the pack. Not that she was the kind that would turn down someone who was homeless, but there was something in the air that kept her ears pinned back and tail fur beginning to stand on end. While Alphinaud didn’t look shocked in the slightest, making sure to firmly stand between her and a gruff looking man thinking that she might have a trick or three to enter the city itself, her own confirmations came in a red and blue jester, playing a horn upon their arrival and like sheep to a call the people would gather around with the exception of the two of them keeping their distance.

_ Dependency. _

That was the word that sprang to mind when Alphinaud explained the so called foodstuff that was doled out to the citizenry of gate town after picking out their “produce” for the city. Gods, it was everywhere, and even just getting an eye on the stuff made her stomach roil. However, it was the inability for the inhabitants of Gate Town to go out, do their own form of hunting, do something other than just sit out praying for their chance to enter the immaculate city and if not...eating from a hand that made sure to keep them placid and obedient. Perhaps she was simply biased considering she worked and paid her way for a meal or even a bed at a Tavern, caring little for expensive luxuries. Her fingers tightened her grip on the staff in hand as she watched the jesters start making their way back to the city, but the one clad in red had paused and glanced back and Gi’ntana was taken aback as she swore those eyes of hers had found hers before turning and walking away and the people would scatter outward back to their supposed business.

She was jostled out of her state when she felt his hand grip on hers, squeezing tight as he could. “Come, let us quit Gate Town for awhile. I wish to explain to you my plan to get us both into Eulmore.” Her ruby and sapphire eyes looked to the city, which on closer inspection felt as if she were staring at a much gaudier version of her favorite city in the Source; Limsa Lominsa. Then she glanced at Alphinaud, just resigning to a nod as her throat was at the moment tight. If she could muster up words she would probably have asked ‘Is there no other way to find a solution?’.

At the very least after the first plan failed in the form of a blue haired Mystel by the name of Kai-Shirr (the arcanist showing a kindness by sharing his business plan), the new plan had come crashing to them quite literally. Tristol; an artist who managed to luckily survive the fall from many malms up, Alphinaud had been kind to heal his injuries, and Gi’ntana had offered a bit of the dried meat which Theva had provided for them. That was when Alphinaud and him began to talk, gathered around a fire to stave off a chill in the air and the idea would blossom forth; posing as an artist and his assistant. After warming up and feeding, he left the two alone for a time and Gi’ntana sighed, resting her hands lightly on Alphinaud’s shoulders while the fire still burned to settle behind him while his fingers would deftly roll the well-used paint brush in his hands. Resting her chin on his shoulder and feeling the soft fur of his hood tickle her cheek she would break the silence for a moment, “Are you certain that this is the plan you want to take?” she asked eyes glancing to him, watching as that contemplative expression stared down unwavering. Soon he lightly tapped one end to his open palm and nodded.

“We don’t have much for any other way, and the time with Kai-Shirr has delayed us. If we can’t get in with this ploy, then all may be for naught.” He explained to her and looked her way, “Besides, you don’t doubt my skills do you?” He asked, an eyebrow raised as he shifted to hold up the book he carried with him, a graphite stick settled on the cover by a leather strap. He had received it from the Crystarium by his sister, who couldn’t quite stand his nervous fretting after seven days of pacing. Sketching from memory had helped him calm the maelstrom in his head, then made him feel a bit more well-prepared to begin his work in the First.

“N-Never!” Gi’ntana squeaked out while her cheeks were starting to turn a very softened shade of rose red. She had seen his work at the start with the parchment of Thancred when they were searching for him, the portraits of Gosetsu and Yugiri, but she had also seen through his old book that had been placed by his bedside as his physical body had slept on. He was talented and sometimes she wondered what would have happened if he had chosen to not be a Scion, to not create a better Eorzea. She vaguely recalled a few drawings of herself in the pages, one of her favorites where she had been resting in the Fortemps manor, dressed like an adventuring Ishgardian woman, staring out a window with that thoughtful expression she didn’t realize she made. But out of embarrassment she had nearly slammed the book shut...she loved him and was more shocked she was found as an inspiration to some of his sketches. “Honestly, you have so much talent!” she would exclaim in order to solidify her case to him.

“And do you trust me?” His question could have cut her heart a little and she frowned, ears lowering a little as if she had been thoroughly chastised.

“O-Of course I do! We’ve been traveling for a long time if I didn’t I’m sure as hells would’ve shown it by n-.”

She felt his fingers touch her chin and tilt her face a bit closer before pressing his lips lightly to hers, silencing her rambling for a moment. He pulled back and gave her a teasing smirk, “You’re quite cute when you’re flustered.” His statement came simple as he slid out from her now lax hold on his shoulders, standing up and straightening his clothes. “Come, we should return to Gatetown, be prepared in hopes they are looking for the painter right away.” Alphinaud was back to business and started walking away, his boots shifting the stones as he started to leave the beach.

Gi’ntana sat there, cheeks bled full scarlet as she sat there for a minute, maybe two, as if she was trying to comprehend what just happened. “A-Alphinaud!” she shrieked rather delayed, tail fluffed up and ears pinned straighter, “That was completely unfair!” she called after him before scrambling up and chasing after him to return to the rundown town.

***

As they were crossing the threshold to Eulmore, the first thing that jumped out was the lavish way that this “city” looked like. There was purple, gold, beautiful marbling tile of blues and greens, plants and flowers of exotic species giving off a feeling of life inside. It really showed how the comparison of the outside world in Kholusia which was dry, yellow, and slightly baren...to something so much more alive. Just the Joyous Hall of the Buttress as the red jester had told them, was almost cavernous, but it gave this...strange feeling of warmth? However, watching those of rich dress, perhaps some with a hefty amount of coin and title pass them by, there came that unsettling feeling as if they were not going to enjoy how the people would be here in this city.

While they were working on getting papers filled for the registration, the blonde mystel at the counter had taken a whiff and pinched her nose, proclaiming they smelled as if they had been wading around in a drainage ditch and thrust a bottle of perfume at them, telling them to bathe and liberally coat themselves with the rose perfume. Alone in the hall, insecurity would come over them, Gi’ntana had pinched part of her coat and took a small sniff, frowning. “You know with all the time we adventure, I do believe we have grown quite used to the scent that we don’t think about it.” Alphinaud put in, releasing the collar of his poncho that he too had taken a whiff of too. He did have a point, they could spend days if not weeks out in the open wild away from settlements that any odor would become less noticeable as they simply just adapted and moved on, only to wash it away when they went back to their base of operations. Still, the fact it had been pointed out so liberally was almost insulting!

Though, as they opened the doors to the Delousery, they stared at the dimly lit room, perfectly square and a shower stall at each corner...where the only cover were the curtains. This time, it was her companion’s turn to blush deeply all the way to his ears again, staring in shock. “I-It’s...um...very...open…” he stammered out, that feeling of being practically exposed to the public was a bit unnerving! He would start backing away, “I...I think I’ll wait for a moment. Ladies first after all.”

“Oh no you don’t.” Placing her hands on his shoulders Gi’ntana would push him past the doors and shut them behind. “We do this together we’ll get it done faster.”

“Y-You mean under the same shower?! Have you lost your mind?!”

“Of course not in the same shower! You can take one on one side, and I’ll take the other, we shut the curtains, clean up, and be done with it!” Her cheeks were turning a little bit red from a combination of embarrassment and the steam that still remained idle in the room. Their voices echoed off the walls and as they faded, silence fell between them. It was obvious they were out of their element, used to the privacy of closed off rooms and private bathing, but they had to do this. “You know, I’m pretty sure if Alisaie were here, she’d be done by now.”

Alphinaud glanced back and gave a small, half-hearted, chuckle. “Maybe...Maybe you’re right. I bet if it were here in this situation she would be in and out, and drying her hair at this point…” He sighed and looked at the poncho before starting to tug it off over his head, leaving him in that white knitted sweater and he would fold it up neatly as possible to set it against the nearest wall so he could easily collect them later. But as he was about to pull away the sweater, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder a little, Gi’ntana’s gaze was mostly averted and she would turn her back to him, letting him at least undress with some form of privacy. The air was already feeling stuffy and he would start removing the sweater, ears pricked up as he heard the sound of delicate metal hitting the stone softly, her boots had come off as his blue eyes gazed to the side seeing them join next to his neatly growing pile her coat and gloves would soon be joining it. There was some apparent practiced ease in removing her clothing, but he was suddenly struck with nerves, his heart was starting to pick up a pace. This was so wrong! This city made him feel uncomfortable...or was it just his own anxieties rearing forth?

He inhaled sharply as he felt fingers gently graze his neck, a soft and delicate touch that made a lump rise in his throat. He felt like he was going to die, the presence of his close friend, newfound love, standing in close proximity, more than likely stripped down to little of nothing was making everything hazy. Alphinaud could feel his senses becoming hypersensitive, especially to touch. ‘ _ Why am I shaking so much…? _ ’ he thought, almost finding it hard to breathe but there was no turning back...he had his dignity. His eyes he didn’t realize he had shut so tightly that they made his brow wrinkle would snap open as he felt the ornament at the top of his braid come loose, traveling down the length, the ribbon had been removed and he didn’t even realize it! He was about to look over his shoulder, but quickly went to staring at a spot on the wall.

Gi’ntana was calmly undoing his braid deft fingers sliding through his hair gently, there was a slight curl in his white hair from how tight he had kept it. She was honestly amazed how long of hair he had and his desire to keep it so lengthy, and she had even talked to Alisaie about it as she was helping the sister to rebraid it after a night of swimming in salt water and a wash. “I’ll head in first.” she told him, breaking the heavy silence setting the ribbon and hair ornament into his hand before turning on her heel, removing the last of her smallclothes, making sure there was a towel nearby before stepping into the dip of the shell designed bowl at the bottom.

Hearing the water run and curtain shut, rings rattling on the curtain rod, he almost collapsed onto his knees, panting softly to himself. ‘ _ Of all the times to act my own age… _ ’ he berated himself, staring at his shaking hands, he felt a drop of sweat fall from his brow. It was no doubt that his imagination had been triggered a little bit, but he had to shake it away. He would not let this damned city get under his skin that easily! Quickly he would strip himself down the rest of the way, folding everything up and setting them aside, almost going headlong into the shower for privacy in case anyone else would show up.

Eulmore must have a thing for flowers, that was Gi’ntana thought as she was sitting down on a bench outside the Delousery, from the soap to the shampoo they had applied there was something with floral with it...and mixed with the rose perfume applied over their clothes they really did smell as if they rolled around in a private flower bed. Alphinaud had been quiet as he was sitting on the bench, back to her, he was more than likely trying to keep his composure...or regain it; it was hard to tell which. On occasion she would look at him, but he kept his gaze down, staring at the boot in his line of sight, knee brought up to his chin and just seemed to be concentrating on something. Gi’ntana would finish the braid making sure it looked the same as before, and touching his shoulder, she gave it a small squeeze; the gesture in return catching his attention, hand reaching up and grasping hers for a moment...it was tight, but not quaking. She knew this to mean he had nerves, but he was doing his best to be strong for their work.

As soon as they were ready to meet their assigned patrons, they were told to go all the way to the third floor, it would be their relationship would have to end. They were no longer young loves in the eyes of Eulmore. Until the job was done, the part would be played for as long as they could keep it up.

***

‘ _ A growing thespian Alphinaud is not… _ ’ Gi’ntana could feel her eyebrow twitch, replaying those over-done hammed up lines that he had presented to the Chais. It had taken a lot of willpower not to hit him with her elbow when he directed the request for her to explore the city. Dulia was kind enough, and she was thankful for that. She liked Alphinaud, didn’t even see right through his rusty pompous attitude. It was a show that the young man had truly changed since she first met him, he was just that ridiculous sounding.

She had taken her time to walk the top floor while they talked, her eyes would look at the aetheryte floating in the center of a very shallow pool in the center, surrounded by roses. However, there was a particular plaque that made her grip a fist, only those with a noble sitting could use it? What a joke! She huffed and crossed her arms a little bit, pacing out to the balcony outside, a breeze faintly wafted through despite the everlasting light. This place was making her uncomfortable, and she couldn’t shake the feeling why. Her hands would rub her arms a little as if to stave off a chill looking over her shoulder, no one was there except Eulmorans going about their own affairs living out in this sloth-like gluttony. ‘ _ No one’s watching you… _ ’ she thought to herself.

Being part of the Black, one of the more true members according to her mentor, she was given a type of hypersensitivity to voidsents. While it was her job to push them back and seal away the portals, it was hard to concentrate with her skin prickling and hair standing on end every so often. There were no traditional voids here, their enemy was the Sin Eaters, creatures so different from the Source. Slowly her eyes would gaze upward, frowning, ‘ _ Up there…? _ ’ she wondered to herself as if attempting to pinpoint the location of her paranoia.

However, she would snap out of it when her ears caught the sounds of a straining man hanging over the edge on the railing for dear life. “Oh hells…” she cursed under her breath and ran over, body half over the edge as she caught the man’s wrist, gripping tightly as she ground her feet. Physical strength was not her strong suit but with enough leverage she would haul herself and the man back onto solid ground.

“Th-Thank you, miss!” The man gasped, having thought himself nearly done for. “My mistress’ handkerchief had caught a breeze and I thought I could reach it, but...well you know the rest.” he shrugged and Gi’ntana looked up for a moment, standing up with the aid of her staff, helping him stand too.

“It’s fine. It’s what people do, right?”

“Oh my dear, you must be new here.” He chuckled softly, leaving her alone for a moment as she stared after him. That felt so ominous that her skin crawled. She would follow after him, and she would be introduced to his mistress, who seemed kindly enough, but there was still something that hung in the air. It was stifling! Asking about where to get a drink, the elegant woman in a very simple and yet gorgeous dress, the man’s mistress gave a sweet smile.

“You should try the Beehive, I’m certain that there should be something there to quench your thirst.” She giggled to Gi’ntana before wrapping her arm around the gentleman’s and they would leave together. 

The Source’s Warrior of Light sighed as she bowed her head a little, Gi’ntana could feel as if there were a headache growing as was her apprehension. As she would start to make her way to find the Beehive, she glanced over to where she had last seen Alphinaud and the Chais, tilting her head a little bit Lady Chai and her friend were gone? Strange. Shaking her head she would walk back to the Skyfront until she saw the signs for the place she had been aiming for a drink. Opening the doors to look inside and taking a few steps in, her eyes widened and she bolted immediately almost slammed the door shut, still standing feet firm on the Skyfront, as if she had seen a ghost, complexion even losing color.

_ ‘By the Twelve!’ _ She had seen things she never believed she would ever see, and she would not be getting rid of the vivid image of undulating hips grinding on metal poles. That drink could wait a while longer!  _ ‘Please, by the Gods do not let Alphinaud ever, ever see what’s behind these doors…’ _ she thought, and was fully ready to retire from Eulmore. She was ready to return to the Crystarium, but...she couldn’t just leave him behind...it wouldn’t be fair. Gi’ntana would just have to tough it out for a little while longer and maybe she would get used to it.

Eventually getting enough courage to enter the Beehive after taking time to meander, finding little to do with herself, she would enjoy a little bit of spirit and ignore what they consider ‘entertainment’ in the background, and even settled for a game of High or Low with a sweet looking patron. They actually took some time to talk over the rather obnoxious beat of music. She decided to return to the table, to just check in on Alphinaud.

“Oh, back so soon? Would think you’d spend more time taking in your fill of the floor.” Lady Chai greeted her and Gi’ntana would rest a hand a palm upon her breast and bowed politely. 

“I figured I would check to see how my superior is doing.” she spoke softly, keeping her tone polite as she glanced around for a little bit. He was still nowhere in sight, though the Lady and Lord were. Lord Chai-Nuzz would only cast her a passing glance before picking up a cup of tea and sip from the delicate porcelain.

“Oh! He’s getting dressed! Those clothes he was wearing were rather unbecoming, and I believed with the exchange of his beautiful paintings, it would be a perfect gift! You do not though, you are rather pretty for an assistant.” 

“...I...Thank you my Lady.” she bowed once more.

“And you’re so polite too! I can see why he chose you!” Dulia Chai was practically beaming at Gi’ntana, who stood there, unsure of what to say much less do to respond. The back of her mind she had a rather snide remark. So instead the white haired young woman offered a polite smile and bowed her head in respect as soon the couple would engage in conversation.

“Pray, forgive the time spent away. I wished to make sure your gift was on properly.” Alphinaud’s voice filtered among the revelry in the background as he stood up. Dulia gasped and placed a hand upon her rather ample bosom, Gi’ntana looked over and if this had been in any other situation, her jaw would have completely unhinged and struck the floor like a stone. Alphinaud was standing there, a hand rest upon his hip, his grimoire strapped to his other side, he was wearing blue, but a darker blue to almost black scarf-like cape accented the white high collared shirt underneath the tunic, a silver pauldron gleamed in the light of the city with the other delicate silver pieces, including his gloves. The downward gaze gave rise to what was a simple white pair of breeches and white leather thigh high boots. His blue eyes met her gaze sharply and she felt her heart leap up against her rib cage even as his eyebrow raised. He looked like a prince! Or to be less highly praising; a knight. Gi’ntana stuck to prince though. “Have you been enjoying the city well enough?” he asked her curiously but her answer was drowned out by their patron.

“Oh I knew I could trust the tailor’s judgement, you look so adorable!” she voiced then looked to her husband, “What do you think, dear?”

“...He looks very nice, my love, but...it doesn’t really show him as an ‘artist’.” He would respond and Dulia would have a pout cross her lips. “Besides isn’t it best that he gets to what we hired him for?”

“Come now, love! He will have all the time in the world to paint us the prettiest of pictures! What’s the harm in a little bit of spoiling?”

Chai-Nuzz sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, glasses lifting a little. “As you wish my dear. Do as you will.” he spoke as if this hadn’t been the first time this type of conversation had occurred.

“What do you say? How about a little bit of jewelry?” she cooed to Alphinaud, whose face was starting to burn with a shade of crimson.

“...Ah, as my Lady wishes, but if you allow I need a word with my assistant.” When she would nod, Alphinaud took his friend by the arm and gently steered her away for a moment, glancing around as if there were ears everywhere.

He found a private location on the Skyfront, breathing out slowly, “I believe that you never had a chance to answer my question.” He spoke leaning lightly against the wall as he stared at the gap of light through the city, breathing in the air for a moment. “Have you learned anything of import while exploring the main floors?” He crossed his arms a little over his chest, Gi’ntana set hers behind her back as she would try to explain what she had learned to the best of her abilities. While it wasn’t much of note, Lord Vauthry did come up quite a few times, the people here revered him, he was almost like a god in their eyes. However, she would also explain her uneasiness, and desire to depart soon. “I thank you for not abandoning me to your desires to leave. Your discomfort is understandable because I feel it too in a way.” Reaching over slowly his pinky finger would find hers and wrap around it for a moment, he still gazed ahead. “I promise you will not have to stay here for much longer, nor shall I. However, until then, keep your ears to the ground…?”

“For you? Of course.” she agreed calmly, turning to face him, blinking in surprise as his hand had reached back to lightly touch the base of her neck. He would pull her close until their foreheads would lightly lean together. She felt breathless, staring into his eyes, swallowing thickly. She never felt so weak except when Alphinaud proved himself to be a bit more of a force than he looked. Though her ears would consistently flick as if listening out, for if someone were to pass, they could end up being caught for some kind of crime and be ejected and their job finished with a bitter end. 

“...I love you…” he whispered softly, a guilty expression on his features before he would slowly let go of her, moving away to pass her by. For a moment, it felt as if time itself slowed watching him make his way back inside, the faintest breeze of the airway tousling what it could before he rounded the corner. Even as time would start to revert to normal, her heartbeat slowing back to its steady pace, she would reach up to lightly tug on her collar for a moment. 

This wasn’t the time to act selfish, this wasn’t the time to keep him to herself greedily when they had work.

Why did it feel like she wanted to?

Gods, this city was going to be her death.

After taking a moment to stand to collect her thoughts she would start to go take a better inspection around, reaching back absently to rub the back of her neck. Her hairs were standing on her end from the base of her neck to the tip of her tail. Eyes felt everywhere, she felt as if she were being...followed from the shadows, but not a soul around. Just being paranoid...right? That’s what she told herself as she started down the stone stairs. However, little did she know that she wasn’t as paranoid as she believed as a set of soft gold colored eyes were watching her movements.

***

Her head reeled more than it did on occasion with the Echo, and even more when the Crystal Exarch had tried tugging her into the first. Most of her eyeballing and asking around for questions about the city had led her around the center floor known for its military barracks, soft raspy crying of one she knew as an Au’Ra by another name here in the First. She looked terrified and Gi’ntana had offered to help her the best she could, she sang for her master, like a little songbird, but her voice was going and it was becoming harder to do so. She begged Gi’ntana to go see the healer, to see if he could find a cure for her, even providing the list of symptoms 

The outside of the city, the slums as she figured it though it was called the Derelict properly, the supposed healer would not lift a finger to help. Not even a damned remedy of honey in this Godsforsaken place. It had left the young girl with two choices, none of them she wanted. Though it seemed her master had been a kind elder soul, but when he mentioned something called the Ascension which he vaguely explained in passing as he was speaking to his charge; alarums started to ring wildly in Gi’ntana’s head.

When the time would come, they would face Lord Vauthry, and Ascend, but were they to die when they were cast out? Be granted another life? Was such a thing even possible?! Was this Lord Vauthry some kind of Godssend?!

Her slow steps on the stone started to pick up a pace, frantic as the world around her started to spin, metal of her heels striking harsh notes even as her flooring evened out, something wasn’t right and every instinct was telling her it all centered around Eulmore’s lord. Looking around for a moment, she saw that all here were fewer than before. The alarums were ringing louder now as her head tried to think of possibilities, but at least her companion was safe he seemed so at ease in front of a canvas and sketching. “A-Alphinaud….” she gasped as she stopped ilms behind him, cheeks flushed and resting her hands on her knees.

“Gi’ntana…? What’s wrong?” he asked looking over at her shocked to see her in such a state of unrest. He would set down the charcoal stick he had been using in order to create his outline before reaching out to take hold of her arm, not caring for any of the stains that would wash out. “...Take a breath, tell me what has you in such a frantic state…” he spoke in a soft whisper. Gulping down air, she would explain to the best of her abilities, what she had found out about this supposed system around here, this system that was causing her gut to wrench. People who could no longer be useful, feared being cast out, just like the painter before...this wasn’t a paradise, not for those of a lower standing when usefulness would be outlived. His brow furrowed as the news sunk in, but before he could open his mouth, it was Chai-Nuzz who had come over when he noticed them talking together.

“You should be working, but here you are talking to your assistant. Have you even done anything to be considered?”

“A-Ah, ahem, Aye, sir. I’ve just finished with the outline you see…” Despite the fact that Alphinaud had actually done a splendid job so far, Lord Chai wasn’t one too keen on it as criticism was blasted past his lips. However, it would be cut short as a blood-curdling scream caused Gi’ntana’s tail to fluff up again and a few additional hairs seem to stand up on their own. “Wh-What was that…?”

‘ _ From up there… _ ’ Gi’ntana thought as she watched as the patrons who milled were going towards a lift. There was something about that final floor, it gave her shivers, and a sinking feeling.

“I’m certain it’s just one of Lord Vauthry’s just punishments.” Chai-Nuzz replied and both of the younger ones turned their heads sharply to face him. Shocked he took a step back unsure how to react with their expressions, but he shook his head. “I-If you two are so adamant, go take a look for yourselves. It may inspire you to work even harder!” He tilted his head in the direction of the lift. 

“Let’s go.” There was no other prompting, once Alphinaud had said the word they were bolting for the lift to go see what kind of events they were to be greeted with...and if at all possible...try to find some kind of prevention. Dulia watched them standing up from her chair, head tilting just a little bit as she watched him go, unsure of what would happen to either of them.

Slowing their steps down after they got out of the lift they would cross the long carpeted hallway, melding into the crowd that milled around the open doors to the Offer, where a large circular room with lavish decoration, gold and jewels strewn along the outsides as well as cushions and other riches, but it wasn’t the rich things that took them in. “That’s him…” Alphinaud spoke voice barely above a whisper standing by Gi’ntana’s side as they gazed at the man in front of them upon a raised platform, he was larger than life to say the least, more than several onzes for certain. He stared down at the floor, a smug grin over his face as a hand rest across his massive belly with a decorated hand shining with rings and gold. However, as they gazed around, the Miqo’te knew just why she was having the uneasy feeling, because around the room were humanoid figures of white and gold, calmly resting, one even was petting the nose of a regal white lion that looked like it was carved by the purest marble. Except it was alive...it was breathing. “...He’s attended by Sin Eaters? But how is it they are not attacking?” he questioned under his breath, resting a curled finger against his chin. They were creatures of the most basic of instincts, they lived to hunt, to feed, and kill! His thoughts would break off as they heard a trembling familiar voice call out weakly.

“M-Mercy...Mercy…”

Curiously they would part their way through the crowd, shock and disgust were linked and filling them as there, huddled on the floor and clutching a ghastly bleeding wound was Kai-Shirr, the youth they had helped to get into this place. “By the Twelve…!” Alphinaud gasped aghast at the scene that was before his eyes. 

Gi’ntana approached with a fast step with Alphinaud not far behind. Placing a hand on the Mystel’s back she felt her stomach churn as it looked as if the wound he had cut in was pretty deep and without proper healing could end up dying right here, and nearby was the knife, stained red, large like a hunter’s skinning knife and the blade looking wicked in the light. 

“Kai-Shirr, what happened to you?” The Elezen would ask, but instead of the youth to answer, it was Lord Vauthry.

“And who are these impudent little louts? I don’t recall requesting their presence!” He snapped, bulging eyes glaring down at the two “intruders” before him. They were interrupting a sinner’s redemption! Though the crowd in the back were mumbling softly to each other, rather disgusted by the two’s radical behavior.

Alphinaud was first to stand, the first to stand against this sense of injustice to have a youth bleeding on his floor as onlookers just stared, slack-jawed and emotionless. “Lord Vauthry! What is the meaning of this?! Why are you allowing his poor man to bleed death upon your floor!?” Gi’ntana stood up after patting Kai-Shirr’s back, knowing that they would get him out of this or die trying as she stood, fingers lightly grasped into fists. They were only met with Lord Vauthry’s chuckling voice,

“Why? You ask me why? Because criminals must be punished, and this man here is guilty of fraud!” He barked and Alphinaud swallowed thickly, for it had been his business plan that the youth asked for, to get into the city. Sitting high on his pedestal, Lord Vauthry stared down at them, glowering, “He came to us, claiming to be a man of business. His conduct however has proven him anything but!” Then he raised a hand loftily to the room as if gesturing to the entire city, “Eulmore is a city built on one’s love for their fellow man. Any who live only to take and naught to give, are a blight upon this society!!”

Soft silk would strain at the seams as Gi’ntana’s fists would clench tightly by her sides and one glance at Alphinaud she could tell his jaw was clenched just as tightly, but the man before them would continue. It was as if he was attempting to get them under their skin. Sadly, it was starting to work.

“To atone for his crime, I ordered him to throw himself off the balcony,” That’s just like what happened to the previous painter; Tristol, not just a forceful ejection, but it was murder based off some false feeling of atonement, his mouth would twist into a snide grin, voice becoming simpering as he mocked the youthful mystel’s pleas, “Yet he had the  _ temerity _ to weep! “Please my lord! Anything but that!”. So, what was I to do as a merciful leader, than to show a sinner another way to show his contrition.” His eyes roved over to the Sin Eaters flanking him that shite eating grin still marking his face even as Alphinaud barked the question of how the other way was, “Sin Eaters are part of Eulmore’s society. However, they live off of aether; living aether! So, I demanded his flesh. Carved by his own hand from his own hide!” From smirking his mood would shift to anger, “But still!  _ Still _ he could not do what I asked! A wholly unsatisfactory performance.”

Gi’ntana was on a full boil now, it was her to step up now, fist clenched close to her breast, “  _ Performance _ ?! That isn’t mercy! That is demanding one’s pound of  _ flesh _ !” She lashed out angrily, “How in any of the Gods’ names are you expecting someone to do such a thing to themselves while all other citizens look on blissfully unaware, believing it to be just?! And still people wish to flock to this city?!”

“Gi’ntana!” Alphinaud snapped glaring at her, one he had not given her in so long that she did recoil...if only just a little bit.

“Hmph...you should learn to control your  _ pets _ , boy!” Vauthry snarled, that made the black mage see red and as she made to take a step forward, heat enveloping her hand as sparks of orange flame began to ignite. She was no one’s pet! Once more, Alphinaud had stayed her, arm outstretched to stop her.

“Take a moment and calm yourself. We cannot make this worse for him.” He spoke in a low voice, the glare in his eyes had softened in her direction, but hardened once more as he took the stage against Lord Vauthry. “Tis true that Kai-Shirr won his place by fraud. However, his actions were only driven by a desire to share in your paradise. To cast him out I could almost accept! But to humiliate him thus, to demand his very life!? Is this truly the way of Eulmore!?” He was greeted with silence, the Sin Eaters that had been ready to spring a moment as the flame was seen, settled once more to calm positions. Not a single Eulmoran questioned or piped up an inquiry.

“You dim, deluded, child.” Lord Vauthry sighed, shaking his head a little bit, “Have you ever paused to consider what it takes to maintain a perfect paradise in this barren, and broken world of ours? It’s the guarantee of safety and stability. The knowledge that if one abides by the rules, one has naught to fear. I alone can offer these things, for I alone can command the Sin Eaters!” He sat up the best he could fists clenched, “I alone am the voice of justice -and any who wish to oppose me villains to be punished!” Silence fell as the room echoed with his bellowing voice, but the crowd by the doors, it took one before all were applauding. They were applauding and cheering for a man who believed he was the only one who could create this twisted justice and make it feel correct.

“And people call this paradise…” Alphinaud spat bitterly, glaring at the floor, fists clenched and arm outstretched to keep his companion at bay from doing anything rash though she had calmed only for a time as to let the spell fizzle out. Everything else was on edge, angry, and hate-filled. This was no paradise at all. This was a circle of the Hells they never believed they would find themselves in. They would stand down, defeated, feeling the smug gaze of the man before them bear down upon them.

“ _ You _ were granted a place in my city by a particular skill. What was it?” He questioned, calm once more with that voice that grated on the ears for just how pompous it truly was.

“...Painting…” the young man replied quietly, bangs covering his eyes by this point as to not show how defeated he truly felt at the moment.

“Oho! An artiste! Then you shall paint me a picture! Of Eulmore! If I am to find your art pleasing, then I shall forgive this moment of you and your  _ pet’s _ ...insolence.” A deal was offered, it felt tempting, for a brief moment, but blue eyes opened and stared Vauthry down before Alphinaud would turn, hand extended. A glow of his healing magic descending upon the mystel who was still clutching his arm, whimpering softly as his wounds began to heal; flesh mending and repairing before his bleary eyes. This did not please the Lord of Eulmore, “Who gave you permission to heal that criminals wounds?! I told you to paint me a picture!”

He was greeted with silence as Alphinaud would finish his spell, standing back onto his feet while Gi’ntana reached down to help Kai-Shirr from the floor, but her gem-like eyes were still affixed to Vauthry in a glare, as was her companions once more, “What you need is a mirror. Not a painting. It will capture the horror I see before me far better than I ever could.” he spoke with a voice filled with a righteous anger, but he returned his attention to the blue haired mystel. It was time to finally quit this place, “Can you walk, Kai-Shirr?” he asked coming back to calm as the youth nodded.

“I...I think so…” Their voices would start to fade as Gi’ntana sent one last look at Vauthry that could curdle milk before turning on her heel and following behind her friends. The last thing they would ever witness was the sound of something large and heavy beating upon the floor, and muffled yells as the insults finally sunk in.

***

They had stayed at Mistress Theva’s tavern for a short while, Kai-Shirr would be fine thanks to the attention and care Alphinaud had done to his wounds. Solemn drinks were shared and despite the fact that Lady Chai had practically begged Alphinaud to stay, he knew it was best that they quit while they were ahead with their welcome so overstayed. Once they had their fill of drinks and whatever food stuffs Theva could provide, the pair would leave, waving and speaking farewells.

The duo would walk side by side along Cracked Shell Beach, the stones shifting under the weight of their feet. Looking down the Elezen was going to be the first to speak, “I apologize for my actions towards you while in Vauthry’s court.” he spoke up, voice echoing on the wind it was so quiet, that not even the waves broke it. He had long been accepting of Gi’ntana, but at the time in that room, to preserve not just one life but their own...he had to plant himself firm.

“Huh? You think that’d change anything? Alphinaud, you have nothing to apologize for. If I had gone ahead with my actions, we would both be dead. Honestly, I was the one who wasn’t thinking straight with a cool head, I became so angry…” She looked down at her hands a little bit as they walked to meet up with the Amaro that would take them back to the Crystarium. “...It’s been a long time since I allowed it to consume me to the point I nearly attacked without second thought.” she closed her eyes and exhaled softly. The spell probably would have had no effect on him anyways, imagining a ball of fire bouncing off that gelatinous belly as if it were nothing at all.

“I am more than happy to be your cool head, but please...for the future try your best to not let anyone get under your skin.” He waved a dismissive hand, he didn’t want to end up dying before he could fully rejoin to his physical body! Then he stopped when he felt his hand grasped and looked over to meet her gaze, now that they were out of Eulmore they were warm, loving, and so open.

“...I fear it may be too late for that.” she told him and while still grasping hold of his hand she would kneel in front of him. She enjoyed the sanguine color his cheeks took on, staring down at her form, “...Because you have gotten further under my skin than any insult, my prince.” Her lips would place a tender kiss upon his gloved hand, and he almost looked like a tomato all the way to his ears. Then a playful smirk crossed her lips as she stood up, releasing his hand and turned her back to him, casually walking on ahead, “You’re quite cute when you’re flustered.” she chimed, leaving him standing there stunned.

“Wha-?! G-Gi’ntana is this payback for earlier?!” he called after her once he finally snapped back to reality, but she ignored him, saying breezily about returning to base. “Gi’ntana? Oye! Gi’ntana!!!” his voice echoed across the sea before he finally ran after her, the relief that flooded through them after tension had released even for a brief moment. Though even on the way back to the Crystarium arms wrapped around Alphinaud’s waist, settled behind him while wings beat on either side, the black mage had no idea what would await her when she would plant her feet in the sands of Ahm Araeng, to rendezvous with Alisaie.

The real nightmare...had only just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, comments and kudos are always appreciated! It always moves me to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Don't forget Comments and Kudos are always welcome. You know they keep me motivated on this series!  
I know this one is a little shorter, but I wanted Eulmore to be separated out into two parts. So surprise surprise I actually have another chapter for this in the works! Look forward to it!


End file.
